The current state of the art offers a vast range of terminals provided with keyboard and display screen, for use in managing games, such as those which are known in Italy as “Totocalcio”, associated with football pools, or “Enalotto” corresponding to a national lottery, and others.
In particular, in connection with these games, these terminals are designed to read the data marked on documents, such as coupons, compiled by the user of the terminal, i.e. by the player, and to provide the latter with a certificate or receipt indicating the bet made.
Generally these terminals are provided for installation in betting offices, and/or various types of public places, such as bars and others, distributed throughout the country to allow the users to make bets.
Obviously these terminals for games, considering the kind of use they are intended for, must be conforming to certain requirements, and among other things they must be able to satisfy requirements of comfort, practicality and ease of use, both for the players who use the terminals to place their bets, and for the operators of the relative points of installation, who are responsible for supervising and acting to keep the terminals constantly in good working order.